Bicycle
by sydmooo
Summary: "Joonmyeon hyung ga gentle! Kejam!"/"Masa' minta dibonceng sama Yixing hyung!"/"Sudah tahu Yixing hyung itu tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda!"/"Xingie, kalau kau takut, kau bisa memegang pinggangku."/"JOONMYEON / HYUNG MODUS!" EXO's SuLay - JoonXing Fanfiction. Yaoi. Mind to RnR? :]


**Title **: Bicycle

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Romance (no comment ._.)

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: Kim Joonmyeon and Zhang Yixing.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Yaoi, AU, out of characters (OOC), miss typo(s), etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

"_Hey_, _guys_! Besok jangan lupa datang ya~!" teriak namja cantik yang terkenal hiperaktif, namanya Baekhyun.

Namja tampan pemilik postur tubuh yang kontras dengan Baekhyun ikut menyahut, "yang tidak ikut, tidak kuanggap teman lagi!"

Baekhyun melirik sinis pada namja itu, "Mereka juga tidak ingin menjadi temanmu, Tuan Park."

"Oh _yeah_? Apa buktimu, Nona Byun?"

"_Hey_! Aku ini namja!"

"Dengan wajah cantik seperti itu kau menganggap dirimu namja?"

"Haish!" Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol, si namja jangkung, dan beralih kembali pada teman-temannya. "_Okay_, kutunggu di sana pukul empat sore. _Bye_, _guys_!" Namja mungil itu menarik tangan besar Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya. "Kajja, kita pulang."

"_Bye_, _see ya all there_~!" Namja tinggi itu sempat melambai pada teman-temannya sebelum menghilang ditarik oleh sang namjachingu tercinta.

Sepuluh namja yang ditinggal oleh dua sejoli hiperaktif itu membicarakan apa saja yang akan mereka bawa. Padahal mereka hanya akan berangkat ke rumah Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya persiapan mereka begitu banyak seperti; apa yang akan mereka pakai, mereka bawa, dan bagaimana cara mereka dapat pergi ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Xing, kau pergi, 'kan?" Luhan bertanya sambil menepuk bahu Yixing pelan.

Yixing menoleh dan menjawab ragu, "Err, aku belum tahu, ge."

"Loh? Wae?"

Yixing tertawa kikuk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu di mana rumah Baekhyun..."

Luhan menepuk keningnya yang tertutupi helaian cokelat itu. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal..." gumamnya pelan. "kau pergi denganku saja."

"Bukannya gege pergi dengan Sehun?"

"Tenang saja, itu dapat diatur..."

Yixing tersenyum manis pada Luhan. "Xie xie, ge~"

"Bie keqi(*)..." Luhan balas tersenyum.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Si namja manis yang sedang mengeringkan rambut cokelatnya dengan handuk itu melirik ke arah benda elektronik berlayar datar yang bergetar di atas meja nakasnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, ia meraih ponsel itu dan melakukan gerakan menggeser pada layar dengan jarinya. Ia mendapati sebuah pesan masuk di _inbox_.

.

**_From :_** Joonmyeon hyung

**_Text :_** Xing, nanti kamu pergi dengan siapa?

**_Received 03:13 PM_**

.

Dengan lincah namja manis itu mengetikkan balasannya pada Joonmyeon dan menyentuh tombol '_send_'.

.

**_To :_** Joonmyeon hyung

**_Text :_** Aku pergi dengan Luhan ge, hyung...

_SEND_.

.

Baru saja namja manis itu akan meletakkan kembali ponselnya, benda elektronik itu kembali bergetar.

.

**_From :_** Joonmyeon hyung

**_Text :_** Okay, sampai bertemu di sana ^^

**_Received 03:15 PM_**

.

Yixing tidak membalas pesan singkat itu, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Yixing kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah Luhan.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Gege~!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Luhan ge~" Yixing kembali memanggil si pemilik rumah, kini dengan gerakan jarinya yang memencet bel rumah Luhan.

Terdengar seruan dari dalam rumah minimalis itu. "Ne! Masuk saja, Xing..."

Sudah mendapat ijin dari pemilik rumah, Yixing membuka gerbang yang lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuhnya dan memasuki pekarangan. Ketika namja itu memasuki ruang tamu, nampak seorang namja cantik ke luar dari sebuah ruang kamar dengan sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya. Tangan kanan namja itu membawa sebuah sisir dan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah pengering rambut dengan kabelnya yang berjuntaian.

"_Hello_, Xing!" sapa Luhan. "Kau duduk manis saja dulu, aku mau mengeringkan rambutku, hehehe." ucap namja cantik itu dan kembali memasuki kamar untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Yixing hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian Yixing telah menunggu, akhirnya Luhan ke luar dengan tataan rambutnya yang membuatnya semakin _good looking_ saja. Luhan menghampiri Yixing yang sedang duduk di sofa dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi kamera. "Nah! _Let's take a selca_, Xing~!"

Setelah Luhan puas mengambil beberapa foto, kedua namja itu segera membereskan diri dan pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka, rumah Baekhyun. Mereka berbincang selama dalam perjalanan, terkadang saling melontarkan lelucon. Ya, mereka memang berjalan kaki untuk ke rumah Baekhyun. Lagipula rumah namja manis itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan.

"Hei, cantik!"

Baik Luhan ataupun Yixing tidak ada yang menoleh, mereka tetap berjalan lurus. Paling-paling hanya orang iseng.

"Hei! Luhan hyung! Yixing! Kenapa tidak menjawabkuuu?" Akhirnya namja yang tadi memanggil mereka itu melajukan sepedanya beriringan di samping Luhan dan Yixing. Ternyata itu Joonmyeon.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Joonmyeon." Luhan berujar.

"Ne! Memangnya siapa lagi?" Joonmyeon merengut. Sebelum kemudian namja tampan itu tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. "Ada yang ingin ikut denganku?" tawarnya.

Dengan semangat Luhan mendorong-dorong tubuh Yixing untuk mendekati Joonmyeon. "Yixing saja. Ia mau kok ikut denganmu."

"A-ah! G-gege apaan sih?" Yixing menahan tubuhnya agar mempertahankan di mana posisinya berdiri. "K-kenapa tidak gege saja yang ikut dengan Joonmyeon hyung?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_No_, _no_. Kau saja, Xing. Aku tahu kalau kau ingin pergi bersama Joonmyeon~"

Sontak pipi namja manis itu memerah. Untung saja tidak terlalu disadari karena pipinya memang gampang memerah ketika ia sedang kepanasan seperti saat ini. Tetapi sekarang 'kan tidak terlalu panas.

"Sudah, Luhan ge saja yang ikut dengan Joonmyeon hyung. Nanti aku akan jalan sendiri ke rumah Baekhyun..."

"Jangan!" Luhan menolak. "Yixing saja. Yixing itu tidak tahu di mana rumah Baekhyun. Kau bisa tersesat kalau berjalan sendirian, Xingie."

"Kalau aku yang ikut dengan Joonmyeon hyung, gege bagaimana?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya dan berucap santai, "Gampang. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kalau tidak aku akan telpon Sehunnie untuk menjemputku~"

"Jadi siapa yang ikut denganku? Luhan hyung atau kau, Yixing?" Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia hanya berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan pada namja cantik itu, tetapi ternyata tawarannya itu mengakibatkan berdebatan yang panjang.

Yixing menggeleng. "Mianhae, hyung. Aku ikut dengan Luhan ge saja... Gomawo untuk tawarannya, Joonmyeon hyung ^^"

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan berpamitan pada kedua namja cantik itu untuk berjalan duluan.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"_Guys_~! _Thanks for today_~!" Baekhyun memekik senang. Kini ia mengantar kesebelas teman dan namjachingunya ke depan gerbang rumahnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan oleh namja mungil itu dan sekarang saatnya mereka pulang. "Maaf juga sempat merepotkan kalian..."

"Tidak apa, kami tetap senang kok." Minseok menyahut kalem. "Gomawo undangannya, Baekkie..."

Jongin yang tadinya sedang bercanda dengan Sehun, menatap Baekhyun. "Sering-sering seperti ini ya, hyung. Kekeke." Sehun mengangguki perkataan Jongin dengan semangat. "Dengan senang hati aku akan datang~"

"Apalagi kalau disediakan _ice_ _cream_ _cake_," Sehun bersuara. "_but_ _please_, hyung, _no_ _strawberry flavour again_." Kemudian ia tertawa bersama Jongin dan ber_high_-_five_ melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersidekap dengan _pout_an bibirnya.

Luhan mencubit kedua lengan namja tampan itu dengan sadis. "Dasar maknae tidak sopan," desisnya sebal. "tidak diundang lagi baru tahu rasa kalian."

"He'um!" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "tidak kuanggap teman lagi baru tahu rasa kalian!"

"Itu bagus!" Jongin dan Sehun tergelak.

"Sudahlah." lerai Baekhyun, memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Antara _malas_ meladeni duo maknae itu, atau _malas_ untuk membela sang namjachingu yang -merasa- tertindas. "Lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang," namja cantik itu melihat jam pada ponselnya, "sudah pukul setengah sepuluh."

Tao melambai semangat. "Baiklah. Annyeong, hyungdeul, aku pulang duluan~!" ucapnya dan namja manis itu mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi rumah Baekhyun diikuti oleh Kris di belakangnya.

"Aku juga ingin pulang," Sehun bergumam. "Luhan hyung, mau ikut denganku?"

"Boleh sih," Luhan menjawab ragu, dan melihat ke arah Yixing. "tapi kalau aku ikut dengan Sehun, kau bagaimana, Xing?"

Yixing menggaruk lengannya pelan, "Yaaa, pulang sendiri, ge..."

"Kau ikut dengan Chanyeollie saja, hyung!" Baekhyun berucap.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Jangan denganku," ucapnya. "tuh, Yixing hyung dengan Joonmyeon hyung saja." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Joonmyeon yang sedang adem ayem duduk di sepeda _sport_ miliknya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis. "Kau jahat sekali pada Yixing hyung..."

"Bukannya jahat, aku hanya menyarankan yang terbaik, ByunBaekkie."

"Itu bukan yang terbaik, Tuan Park! Kau ingin mencelakakan Yixing hyung?!"

"_Huh_?"

"Joonmyeon hyung itu kan _mini_, kalau ia oleng saat membonceng Yixing hyung lalu Yixing hyung terjatuh bagaimana?!"

Chanyeol, Jongdae, serta Jongin menganggukan kepala mereka dan menyahut bersamaan. "Oh iya ya. Joonmyeon hyung 'kan tidak bisa diandalkan..."

"Apa maksud kalian, eoh?" tukas Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan mereka. Ia menoleh pada Yixing dengan senyumannya. "Jangan dengarkan makhluk-makhluk itu. Kau aman kok ikut denganku." ucapnya semangat.

"Oh tentu saja~ Apa sih yang tidak akan Joonmyeon hyung lakukan untuk Yixing hyung?"

Joonmyeon melirik tajam pada kedua namja itu. Sedangkan Yixing sendiri sudah merona, dan untungnya hari sudah gelap jadi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. "Ayo, Xing. Kau ingin kubonceng atau memboncengku?"

"Joonmyeon hyung ga _gentle_! Kejam!"

"Masa' minta dibonceng sama Yixing hyung!"

"Sudah tahu Yixing hyung itu tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda!"

Joonmyeon semakin kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya keras. "YA! DIAMLAH!" Joonmyeon merengut dan menatap Yixing. "Ya sudah, Xing. Memang lebih baik kalau kau pulang dengan Chanyeol daripada denganku..." ucapnya lesu.

"E-eum," Yixing berucap tidak enak hati. "a-aku dengan Joonmyeon hyung saja..."

"Eh?!" Joonmyeon mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Jinjjayo?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "H-hyung... tidak keberatan 'kan m-mengantarku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Joonmyeon berucap semangat. "Ayo, naik." ajaknya dan Yixing pun menuruti namja tampan itu. Joonmyeon menjulurkan lidahnya pada teman-temannya yang tersisa dan berucap senang, "Lihat~ Yixing ingin ikut denganku :p"

Jongdae bersidekap. "Kau hanya sedang beruntung, hyung."

"Enak saja!" ucap Joonmyeon tidak terima. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Annyeonggg~!" Joonmyeon berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, begitu juga dengan Yixing. "Xingie, kalau kau takut, kau bisa memegang pinggangku." Setelah itu Joonmyeon mengayuh sepedanya sambil tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi namja manis yang sedang diboncengnya.

"JOONMYEON / HYUNG MODUS!"

—dan Joonmyeon semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika mendengar teriakkan teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

_END_~

.

* * *

.

_ (*) You're welcome_

.

Syd's room:

Sebelumnya, Syd bener-bener minta maaf buat semuanya. Syd jujur, Syd emang plagiat dua fanfic itu ('Lips' & 'Panic?')... Tapi fanfic itu uda Syd hapus kok. Sekali lagi Syd minta maaf sebesar-besarnya yah, terlebih lagi buat author yang uda buat ff itu capek-capek, cuma Syd dengan seenaknya plagiat ffnya :( Maafkan Syd :(

Di sini SuLay buat pecinta SuLay~!

Syd tau ini aneh, apalagi Syd dapet idenya pas Syd lagi buka-buka tweet lama Syd di twitter dan kejadian beberapa bulan yg lalu, hehehe.

Dan untuk yang beberapa hari yang lalu, Syd bener-bener minta maaf. Terimakasih juga buat chingu yang uda kritik Syd ^^

Last, interest?

Review, juseyooo ^^)/


End file.
